Chaos Cursed: Advent Children
by ShadowedHearts
Summary: Part Three of Chaos Cursed; still broken by the loss of her sister, Sanura has to deal with her return standing behind the silver haired men - has she completely lost her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Like Tifa and the others, Sanura had been searching for Marlene since she found Tifa alone, unconscious, in the Church. It came as a surprise to her, of course, to be sitting down with Tifa and Reno only to find Marlene burst through the door, Cloud right behind her.

"Marlene! Cloud, you found her!" Tifa was ecstatic, leaping to her feet to wrap Marlene in a hug, only to freeze in shock as the little girl pulled back, pointing to Sanura.

"Sanura...there was a woman there...who looked just like you." The statement had Reno falling off the barstool as he tried to whip around to look at the child, while Sanura's eyes widened, her hands clasping at her collarbone. "...except her eyes...her eyes were just like _theirs_."

"...Was that..." Sanura took a shaky breath, stepping forward to crouch down and put her hands on Marlene's shoulders. "Was that the only color they were, Marlene? Are you sure they weren't a mixture of theirs and mine?!"

"Huh?" Confusion made the child's head tilt to the side, only for her to nod. "Well, yes...why? Is she not one of them?"

Marlene got no answer, turning away to find herself enveloped in Reno's arms as tears filled her eyes.

"...Rude...take Marlene for a bit. Get her settled in." Reno murmured, Rude blinking, but extending a hand to the little girl. When the two had left, Sanura turned back to Tifa and Cloud, her eyes hard.

"They'll be coming soon. We need to have a battle plan, and we need it quick. They'll be using the children as a shield...and there's no chance...the woman...can keep them all safe if one of those lunatics does something stupid. We have to be there..."

"...the memorial." Reno whispered, his eyes wide as he realized. "That's where they'll go next! ShinRa built it, they'll assume what they're looking for is there!"

"...The woman? ...who looks just like you..." Tifa's frown suddenly deepened, her gaze snapping to Sanura. "...Aeris told us about not just you...but also a woman named Seraphina. Is that who you're talking about?! Is she on their side?!"

"...It..." Sanura's voice cracked, before she nodded. "It seems so..."

"But how can this be?! Nothing Aeris ever told us about her...nothing hinted that she could ever do anything like this, Sanura! Are they controlling her?!"

"...I don't know, Tifa...I...I don't know..."

The next day, Tifa found herself in the square surrounded by people – Sanura at her side, both women found themselves turning to find a ring of children around the monument, while Yazoo and Loz held chains connected to it – the two men were safe inside that ring. What made both pause and stare in shock was the young woman who stood just behind them, her eyes closed, hands folded at her waist over a black trench coat that hid the rest of her form from view – this trench coat was not unlike her elder brother's, which startled the women nearly as much as her presence amidst the children. Her hair was kept in a braid away from her face, but as chaos erupted and Sanura ran to the child standing beside Denzel, she glanced up to see eyes identical to Kadaj's snap open, and begin glaring at Yazoo and Loz as they let go of the chains.

Unlike the two men, when Bahamut appeared in the sky, she did not begin focusing on attack, but turned in horror to the children nearest her. They were risking the lives of these children just to destroy the monument?! They knew she had the power to do so alone!

"Kadaj..." Her voice a growl, it was the last thing Sanura heard before with Tifa, Denzel, and the child in her arms, she fled the circle – fearing for those children in the direct blast of Bahamut, but unable to carry more than one.

When she looked up again, it was to see her sister's figure stalking towards Yazoo and Loz, her hair unbound and flowing to her waist – hiding her back completely from view, though from the absence of her trench coat, Sanura suspected it had been damaged.

"Mother, schmother, it's Jenova's freaking head!" Reno muttered, brushing himself off as Rude got to his feet beside him.

"Hey!" Loz roared, only for Yazoo's much more gentle voice to cut in.

"I will not have you refer to Mother that way!"

"You _meanie_!" Loz grumbled, only for a much more musical voice to cut all four men off. The woman now stood immediately behind the two men who could have been her brothers, and her arms were across her chest.

"...Mother would be most displeased at your use of children that could have served her." The emptiness in her tone took Sanura aback, but as she ended her words and twisted around, first backhanding Loz, then Yazoo, to crash into Reno and Rude – who both looked very annoyed with life in general – her twin had to smile. Some things never changed. To her horror, however, she watched her sister leap into the air, and disappear.

"SERAPHINA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sanura...are you okay?" Reno questioned, his arms wrapping around the young girl who sat crying in an alleyway, not far from Rufus, where Tseng and Elena stood guard. The sound of his voice had her on her feet in an instant, hand swinging to slap him across the face hard enough to stagger into the alleyway. "HEY! What the hell?!"

"You let me think you were DEAD!" She shrieked, leaving Rude to wince as he walked past to crouch down by Rufus, murmuring something that had both Rufus and Tseng straightening suddenly.

"What? She's alive?!" Rufus's voice was shocked, and full of relief. Both men turned as they heard a voice from not far away – though they couldn't understand her words, they knew that voice belonged to Seraphina.

_Kill him...I no longer have any use for him..._ The voice in her mind had been with her since she first lost grasp of her sanity so long ago, and given in to the Jenova cells in her body. It had lead her to find and guide the three men she now considered brothers, but unlike the voice, she was guiding them out of love...and hesitated – she knew this body belonged to Kadaj. _...very well...damage him so he begins to die and abandons that child's body...then, you can save the child yourself..._

"Yes, Mother..." She whispered, leaping out from the shadows of a building to drop to her feet between Cloud and Sephiroth, her blade one that Sephiroth knew had been a gift from Genesis...but though it had once shimmered white, the blade had become tainted and black, seeming to suck in the light around it. "...now...die... Failure."

The word startled him, but as she leapt forth to attack, he saw that the spirit behind those eyes was not his sister – nothing close to it, it was obvious she was not under her own control. This angered him enough to fight back, and he found that his little sister was not weak by any means...until she found herself staring up at him as they locked blades.

"...Brother! I won't stand by and watch you kill Kadaj! He has become my baby brother, he and Yazoo and Loz! I won't let you kill them!" She cried, throwing him back and leaping forward to strike. This moment in which Jenova lost control of his sister gave him the chance to twist Masamune and smack her across the side with the flat of the blade, sending her to crumple to the ground, and leaving Cloud to resume his attack.

"Sister!" The cry came from Yazoo as both he and Loz rushed to her side, only to find she had struck her head and was completely unconcious.

"...We have to get her out of here...it's too dangerous, Yazoo..." Loz's voice was very gentle as he lifted her in his arms, both men darting away until the sounds of the battle behind them faded a bit, and they were no longer in danger of being crushed by falling debris.

"Is she okay?" Yazoo whispered, as both men dropped to the ground from the roof of a house, and Loz kneeled and adjusted his sister to look for a wound on her head – finding it, he shook his head.

"No...she's bleeding, Yazoo...do you have any healing materia? I don't...Kadaj said they would be useless...and I didn't listen when she told me..." He choked up, tears forming in his eyes. "...one of us might get hurt."

"Neither did I..." Yazoo was beginning to cry as well, only to blink his tears back to see Seraphina's eyes open to look up at him.

"...did...Brother hurt one of you...?" Her voice was rough, her hand extending towards Yazoo, tears in her eyes. "...here...my...healing materia...I'm not...strong enough..."

"Big sister!" Loz cried, as Yazoo reached out his hand to withdraw the materia from her flesh, both men wincing as she let out a cry of pain. As Yazoo pushed the materia into his skin, Loz lifted her to sit on his lap, his arms wrapping around her as she began to collaspe, holding her up so that Yazoo could heal her.

"...Kadaj..." She whimpered, before falling still, unconcious again, though she was breathing evenly now. Both men looked to each other, and as Loz gently lay the woman on the ground again, they nodded.

"...let's go...we have to try...for her..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sound of an explosion that woke her, bringing her to her feet with a silent cry in her mind, but unable to voice it for the fear that choked her. The knowledge that her beloved little brothers were all dead...despite how she tried to save them. It was this sadness that startled her – she had not felt such pain in so long...had not felt such honest love for anything in ages...she glanced up as another drop of water hit her, and blinked.

She knew this feeling...this perfect peace...this perfect...balance. It was the same feeling that came over her when she was immersed in pure makou – but how could that be?

"Seraphina...?" The whisper came from her left, and she turned to find her sister, along with Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and a man in a wheelchair. Though more tears came, she had to smile a little at the knowledge that her family – some of it – yet lived.

With no other choice, she began walking towards them, one of Yazoo's coats dragging along the ground as she moved – blinking, and glancing down, she realized that they must have brought her here...to safety...and then she remembered how they had cried at seeing her in pain. The thought made her freeze in her steps, tears falling faster now as her hands clenched. They were dead. She knew they were both dead...and now, more than ever, she felt alone...

"Seraphina! It is you!" Sanura rushed to her, throwing her arms around her. Seraphina couldn't react except to let one hand rise, and pat her twin gently on the back. As Tseng and Rude stepped forward, they froze as the woman began to shake her head.

"...If you ever see me again..." She whispered as she pulled herself away from her sister and began stepping past her, only to pause and look directly at Tseng. "Run. I may still be a threat...but I cannot go to death without saying all my goodbyes. ...and until the day I die...I will remain a threat. To all of you."

As she continued walking, she was forced to stop as the man in the wheelchair caught her hand and stood, throwing the sheet off himself.

"It is you, Seraphina." That voice snapped her back to memories that came from before Genesis kidnapped her and set all this in motion, memories of joy even in utter agony. Her gaze shifted down to the hand that wrapped around her own, before she turned to face the man himself, her eyes raising.

"...I..." The conflict in her mind stilled for a moment as she gazed into his deep blue eyes, but before she could say anything, he pulled her close and bent his head to kiss her. For that moment, all the pain in her heart disappeared, and she found herself feeling content.

The moment was short, however, as she began to shake her head, ripping free of his hold only to find herself held at arm's length, as he tightened his hold on her hand. She stood for a moment, before she opened her eyes to meet his again.

"...Stay here, Seraphina..." He whispered, eyes intent on her own. "Stay here with me...please, Seraphina..."

"I cannot..." It was in a voice choked by sorrow that she replied, shaking her head as the tears began to fall once more. "I must see this through to the end..."

"...come back to me..." His voice broke as she jerked her hand free and walked away. Sanura watched, crying as well, as her sister simply walked to the end of the path, then turned and disappeared once again. Though she would have stared at the last spot her sister's back had been, she was ripped out of her own thoughts as the Turks leapt past her – but not in time to catch Rufus before he fell to his knees on the ground.

"You knew her...didn't you..." She whispered, staring at the man as his body began to tremble slightly.

"...I did." He whispered, his fists clenching slightly. "I knew her while she was in Midgar...in the hospital...dying."

"That's why you were so worried...you knew about the weakness... You found out, when I told Tseng, that she was perfectly healthy in the makou capsule in Nibelheim..."

"Very good deduction." His voice was almost a growl. "...if she had only stayed..."

"I think..." Sanura whispered, pausing a moment, before nodding. "I think...she's looking for Genesis..."

"He's the one that started all this!" Tseng roared, rounding toward the alley corner around which Seraphina had disappeared. "If not for him, none of this ever would have happened! Sephiroth might have remained sane! Seraphina wouldn't have..."

"...she loves him, Tseng!" As Sanura snapped this at the man, Rufus felt his world simply...stop functioning. "She's loved him from the day she lay eyes on him! Of course she wants to find him!"

Though Tseng turned to continue his argument with the girl, he was forced to postpone his anger as he dove forward to catch Rufus – but not quickly enough, as the man simply fell face first to the ground, unmoving.

"Boss!" Reno yelped, rushing forward to help Tseng get Rufus back into the wheelchair, which Rude held patiently. While Elena, Reno, and Sanura watched, Rude wheeled the man away, Tseng walking beside the chair – there was only a momentary pause as the two turned the corner, and Rude glanced back to Sanura with a hurt look on his face.

"...what did I say?" Sanura whispered, turning to Reno and Elena in confusion.

"You had to remind him, didn't you...?" Elena whispered, tears in her eyes. "Sanura...Rufus has been in love with Seraphina...he's spent years looking for her...hoping...waiting... And...you had to say she left to find Genesis?"

"Well...she might have...she did say something about goodbyes..."

"...and she also said something about 'seeing it through to the end'..." Reno murmured thoughtfully, glancing over to Sanura. "...what did she mean by that?"

"...I think...she's gone the way of the other three..."

"Other three?" Elena now looked equally confused, only to blink Sanura nodded with tear-filled eyes.

"...yes...and I would rather tell Rufus she's looking for Genesis...than becoming like them... Like Genesis...like Angeal..." She moved to cling to her boyfriend, whimpering the last name on the list. "...like Sephiroth..."


End file.
